Consequences
by thandi
Summary: Kenyako! For every action, there are consequences. Miyako had a terrible date and needs money for bus ride home. She asks Ken to borrow some money, but is that all she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

"Why do guys have to be such jerks!" Miyako thought. She dug through her purse to see if she had any more money, and of course she didn't. She had spent her money on dinner. The guy she had gone out with had left in the middle of dinner, saying he didn't think it would work out, leaving her with the check. She was in Tamachi and needed to take a bus home to Odaiba. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough for the bus ticket. Luckily, Ken lived close by; maybe she could borrow some money from him for the bus home. She found his building and stormed to his apartment, still mad at men. She knocked at his door, hoping that another guy wouldn't let her down.

Ken opened the door to a very angry Miyako. She was dressed up for a date. She was wearing a short skirt that had a slit on the side, her long, shapely legs shown off for everyone. She had left the first few buttons on her button down shirt undone, revealing the start of the curve of her breasts. But if she was on a date, why was she here? "What's the matter, Miyako?"

"Guys are jerks! That's the matter!"

"If guys are jerks, then why are you here, dressed up like that?" Not that he minded seeing her like that.

"I was on a date and the guy leaves in the middle of dinner, leaving me with the bill. Now, I don't have enough money for the bus home. I was hoping to borrow some so I could get home."

Ken smiled at me, "I'm not sure if I should give you any money, after all, I am just a jerk."

"Ken! Why do you have to be such a jerk!" Miyako yelled. "Well, I can't leave unless you give me some money. So, it's your choice, lend me money, or entertain me!" Miyako slumped into the couch.

Ken moved next to her, "Oh, I can think of lots of ways to entertain you, especially in an outfit like that." He smirked at her.

"You're now just proving my point! That all men are jerks!"

"I can't help it if this is how I react when I'm with a beautiful woman, I'm a teenager! Blame the hormones, not me!" He rested a hand her leg.

The female stood up and walked away, "How can the crest of kindness belong to such a jerk?"

That comment cut home, "Miyako, how do you expect me to react when you storm into my apartment saying men are jerks and demand money from me? All while wearing an outfit I wish you'd wear for me!" The blue haired boy left the room and disappeared down the hall. He soon came back and handed some yen to the purple hair girl, "Take the money and go-" He tried to say, but couldn't finish. He was suddenly being kissed deeply by Miyako. He kissed her back as soon as he realized what was happening. He dropped the money on the floor and picked up Miyako, who wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and closed the door. He put her down and climbed to the top bunk, inviting her along. She followed him and lay on top of him, just letting the moment take her.

* * *

When Ken woke up, Miyako was gone, but that didn't matter to him. Ken smiled to himself, he had his dream girl. He was dating the chocolate eyed girl of his dreams. He looked at the time, it was 10 am and he had slept the entire night through. Why hadn't he felt her move, he wondered? That didn't matter for he was on air at the moment. It was late enough in the morning; he should call Miyako and make a date for later. Ken jumped out of the bed to call Miyako. She should be happy to hear from him. He quickly dialed her number, smiling, waiting to hear her voice.

"_Inoue residence, Chizuru speaking."_

"This is Ichijouji Kenji, may I please speak to Miyako?"

"_Miyako, it's Ken for you!"_

"_Tell him I'm not here!" _Ken heard faintly

"_I'm sorry, Miyako can't come to the phone right now, but I'll let her know you called."_

Ken paused as he heard the click of phone on the other end hanging up. He heard Miyako's voice on the phone, he knew he did. Why didn't she want to talk to him? He would have to find her and talk to her. Unfortunately, he didn't go to the same high school as Miyako, so that wouldn't work. He would have to keep calling her, but if that didn't work, there would be a Chosen Children meeting next week. He would have to talk to her then.

* * *

"Hikari, I think I did something terrible," Miyako told her best friend as they sat in the Yagami living room. Luckily no one was home to hear their conversation.

"What happened, Miyako?" Hikari asked as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"I slept with Ken," she confessed.

"What? Miyako, how could you? You know how Ken feels about you!" Hikari shook her head, disappointed. How could her friend be so stupid?

"I know, I had a bad date and went over to his house to borrow some money for a bus ride home to Odaiba, because I didn't have any. It just kind of happened!"

"Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"No, but he's been calling my house every day since it happened to talk!"

Hikari shook her head again, "You have to talk to him! Do you like him?"

Miyako started to cry, "I don't know! He's my friend, but I'm not sure if I want more from him! I'm afraid to ruin my friendship with him!"

"You've already ruined the friendship. Why not talk to him and try a relationship?"

"I don't know! He's just been such a good friend!"

"Miyako, talk to him. The longer you avoid him the harder it will be."

* * *

Over the next week, Ken called Miyako every day, yet he always got one of her siblings, and she was never home. Every time this happened, he felt the stone in the pit of his stomach grow. She didn't want to talk about it. He realized that she didn't feel the same way and cried. How could she use him like that?

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I like the story. This just kind of came out of me. I don't think it's that's good, especially the later chapters. Do you guys want more? You all know I love reviews! Any pointers on how to improve my story?   



	2. Chapter 2

Consequences

Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine!

* * *

The younger Chosen Children gathered at a local café to talk over coffee as they usually did every week. All of the older Chosen Children were at college by now, but would join the younger ones when they could. This week's meeting was unusually quiet. Miyako who did a lot of talk most of the time, had barely said five words. Everyone could tell that she was bothered by something, but no one asked, knowing should say something if she wanted to and not before. After a quiet meeting, people slowly dispersed, going home. Hikari was the first to leave. She gave Miyako a hug as she left and wished her good luck. Takeru and Iori were next, wishing that Miyako feel better soon. Soon, only Miyako, Ken and Daisuke remained. 

"Daisuke, I need to talk to Ken privately, could you excuse us?" Miyako asked, "It's really important." She made eye contact with Daisuke to make her point, but couldn't bear to look at Ken, not in the eye.

Daisuke got up, half hurt, "I can see when I'm not wanted," he said with a smile on his face. "You two have fun."

Miyako couldn't tell him that this wouldn't be fun.

After Daisuke left the restaurant, Ken grabbed her hands and held them. "Why have you been avoiding me? Why won't you look me in the eye?"

Miyako pulled her hands away, she couldn't face him. Her eyes were already wet. "It's because of what happened that night."

"Then let's talk about that." He paused, waiting for her to talk, but she didn't. Ken relented, "Was it good?" Miyako nodded and started to cry. Ken got up and moved to sit next to her. He tried to put his arm around her, but she pulled away. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"I don't think I want to pursue a relationship. Your friendship means a lot to me, and that's all I want from you."

"If you only wanted to be friends, then why did you sleep with me?"

Miyako pulled away and tucked herself into the corner of the booth, "I don't know."

Ken got up and left with tears in his eyes and a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

Every one could tell something had happened between Ken and Miyako, even the older ones who didn't hang out with the younger crowd due to obligations could tell immediately something was wrong. Ken refused to speak for Miyako, or even acknowledge her presence. Miyako, who was normally bubbly and talkative, especially to Ken, became distant from everyone, except Hikari. She never looked anyone in the eye, especially Ken. After a month, Miyako's behavior get even weirder. She would barely touch food and would often run to the bathroom. She looked ill and complained of nausea and headaches a lot. She also never seemed to be enough sleep. The Chosen Children decided to figure out what was wrong. They called a meeting, but didn't invite the two in question, figuring they would get better results without them. 

The group sat around and when everyone got to Taichi's apartment, he began the meeting. No one had ever had a fight like this for a month and it was worrying the Chosen Children

"We have to get Ken and Miyako to make up. We can't let this go on much longer; it's starting to affect the group. Does anyone know the cause of argument between them?" The group naturally turned to Hikari and Daisuke, who were closest to the affected parties.

Daisuke gave his opinion, "Miyako was a jerk, that's the problem."

Takeru spoke, "Ken isn't acting like a gentleman right now." However, his comment was ignored by the boy and the girl fighting on behalf of their jogress partners.

Hikari looked at him, "She didn't do it on purpose!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "She knew how Ken felt, she should have known better."

"He should have stated his feelings better, and his expectations."

"He did that, he told her how he felt!"

"No he didn't, you're only looking at it from his perspective, do you know what he said to her, because I do!"

"He didn't say his feelings because she already knew how he felt about her!"

"Maybe she didn't, maybe she wasn't thinking like that!"

Tai stood in between Daisuke and Hikari to stop the fight. "So both of you know what happened, why don't you tell us?"

Hikari shook her head, "I can't tell all of you. Maybe I could say something if it was just Sora and Mimi, but I can't tell everyone!"

"What about you Daisuke?"

"Sure, I'll tell you how Miyako ripped out Ken's heart and stomped all over it!"

"You can't do that! Do you really think Ken would want everyone to know what happened?"

"If it makes them realize what jerk she is, then sure. Then everyone will realize who the real jerk is. Ken's just acting this way because she forced him too!"

Koushiro stepped in this time. "It may be better if we didn't know. Is there any hope of them working it out on their own?"

"No," Daisuke answered at the same time that his debater answered "Yes."

The group sighed. "Daisuke, will you do me a favor? Miyako has something very important to tell Ken. Can you convince him to give her ten minutes to talk? She's tried to tell him but he won't give her the time of day," Hikari asked.

Daisuke sighed, "I'll tell him too, but this better be good."

"It's important, I can tell you that." The rest of the Chosen Children decided to leave the matter be for the moment, but were hopeful things would get better.

* * *

Miyako sat alone in the park with her hands protectively around her belly. There was a tear in her eye, how was she supposed to tell him? Why did he finally agree to meet? She'd been trying to meet with him for a week, but he had refused contact with her, like she had a month ago. What changed his mind? She looked up to see Ken make his way over. Her tears started to flow already. 

"Daisuke told me to give you ten minutes to talk, so, that's all I'm giving you."

Why did Daisuke tell him to talk to me? She wondered, but quickly began talking, not wasting any time. "Ken, there really isn't a good way to say this. I really wish I didn't have to." She began to cry more.

"Spit it out, don't waste my time."

Miyako took a breath before announcing, "I'm pregnant."

Ken just laughed at her, "So?"

Miyako was shocked by his reaction. "Ken, you're the father! Don't you want any say in what happens to his baby?"

"What makes you think I'm the father?"

"How about, you're the only person I've ever slept with, that's a pretty good indicator, isn't it?"

Ken just shook his head, "What, you think I believe that? You just want me to be the father because I have more money and prestige than the usually losers you sleep with."

Miyako cried harder, "I've only had sex once, Ken! I don't sleep around! Don't you care what happens to your baby?"

Ken's icy cool old self finally fully took over, "What should I care about a child that isn't mine?" He asked as the Digimon Kaiser.

* * *

A/N: As seen so far, this story is darker than my first. I'm still not sure if I like it. This section doesn't feel right to me, but when I change it, it doesn't feel any better. Again, reviews appreciated.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Consequences

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine

* * *

The tension between the Bearer of Kindness and Bearer of Love and Purity was worse than ever, however no noticed that. They only noticed how Ken had changed completely. He had not come to the café for their weekly meeting, leaving the original 5 Chosen Children of the younger generation. Iori was the first to put the fear into words, "He's become the Digimon Kaiser again! Look at him! His hair is spiky and he's wearing sunglasses again! He'd wear the cape it that didn't look weird in the real world!"

"It's all my fault," Miyako whispered, curled up with her legs close to her chest and arms wrapped around her knees. Luckily, only Hikari heard this.

"It's not your fault! It's his! He did this to himself!" Hikari comforted tried to comfort the purple headed girl, but didn't quite believe the words herself. Unfortunately, the group heard Hikari.

Daisuke yelled at the girls, "Of course it's her fault! Why do you think he's doing this?"

However before Hikari could defend her jogress partner, Takeru butt in, "Look, something happened between you and Ken," he said looking at Miyako. "And I think it's time we knew. We can't help if we don't know what's wrong."

Miyako suddenly looked extremely ill and excused herself to the bathroom. _She's going to loose the baby_, Hikari thought to herself.

Iori looked at the group, "Has anyone else noticed how sick Miyako has been lately? She barely eats. And when she does, more likely than not, she goes to the bathroom afterwards. I'm wondering if she has an eating disorder, or something. She seems very self conscious lately."

"If she isn't now, she'll be in a few months," Daisuke mumbled.

"Daisuke, leave them alone, they have to work out a way together. I can't believe your friends with him after the way he's treated her! He's cold and making her feel a lot worse than he has to. This has also been hard on her."

"I can't believe you're taking her side! After what she did! He's just trying to protect himself. He opened up to her and she just smashed his heart, with no respect for what he did!"

Again, Takeru stopped the fight, "What happened? Someone tell us!"

By now Miyako was back. She quickly grabbed her stuff and left. Takeru tried to get something out of Daisuke and Hikari, but both left and refused to say anything. He was left with his own jogress partner to sort out the details, of which they knew precious few.

* * *

Miyako tried to sleep, but bad dreams had been plaguing her lately. They never started out bad…

_Ken sat next to Miyako and handed her his drink. "We don't want our mom to get dehydrated, she's drinking to for two now!" He laughed as his eyes danced. Miyako was in the last trimester and about to give birth. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach to feel a punch from the child within. He laughed more. He didn't have a care in the world, other than for the child and mother to be okay. _

"_I'm so happy when I'm with you, Ken," Miyako smiled back at him. "Why didn't I realize what a wonderful man you are before?" she asked. After surveying the area, she spoke again, "This looks like a wonderful spot for our picnic in the Digital World." _

"_Indeed it does, my love," he leaned over and kissed her lips with a passion so intense that it almost scared her. He was a gentleman to her. He set out the blanket for them and then helped her down. Once she was settled, he set up lunch for both. _

"_Oh, Ken, you're so sweet! Life couldn't get any better than this!" _

_He shook his head, "I don't believe it could." _

_Suddenly the warm bright day turned cold and dark. The wind whipped the grass around and their hair into their face. Suddenly, Ken was no longer Ken, he was the Digimon Kaiser. _

_He wrestled Miyako to the ground who couldn't fight back because of her condition. "I've got you right were I want you!" He kissed her neck and lips roughly, bruising them. _

_As she tried to fight off her attacker, a digimon appeared from the darkness. He was shaped like a person, but was covered in metal. He was mostly black, but had blood red lines outlining his chest and down the side of his legs. His right hand was shaped like a gun; his left was holding a whip. Miyako squirmed away from the Kaiser and focused on the digimon. It spoke in a booming voice what brought shivers along her spine. "I want the child of Love, Kindness and Purity! You don't want the child, let me raise it! He'd be the perfect child to turn dark! Into a new Kaiser! He would become the child of Hate, Cruelty and Corruption! Give me the girl, so I may take her child!" _

_Suddenly, Ken was Ken again and no longer the Kaiser. "You can't have my child! The child is ours! I will raise it! You will not turn my son against me!" he shouted at the digimon protectively covering Miyako. _

_Suddenly Ken was the Kaiser again. He stood up and presented Miyako to the digimon. "Take the child; it will do you no good though. For the child is not mine! Who knows who impregnated this dirty whore?" _The last word was so full of hate, hurt and revulsion that hearing it always woke her up.

* * *

Everyone assumed that he was the Kaiser again, wholly the Kaiser. That Ken had been buried deep inside, but that wasn't true. The Kaiser was only a shell right now; he hadn't fully taken over Ken again. He wanted his friends to leave him alone, to not ask him what had happened between him and Miyako. Dressing as the Kaiser made them leave him alone. He tried to give himself fully to the Kaiser so he could finally stop caring about Miyako and the baby she carried. He couldn't though, something was holding him back. Daisuke thought it was his friendship that prevented it. That he kept the small trace of humanity in him alive. Ken himself knew what it was. It was Miyako and the baby. He still loved Miyako, he couldn't give her up. And the thought of the baby growing inside of her gave him hope. Maybe the baby was his.

"Daisuke, how can I be so sure the baby's not mine?"

"It's your call whether you think it's yours or not. Just remember this; if she gave it up for you, she probably gave it up for some other dude."

"I just feel like I should take responsibility for his. The baby is probably mine."

"How many guys has Miyako dated? You know I think of Miyako like a sister, but she crossed the line! Don't let her get away with it! At least get the baby tested to see if it is yours."

"That's not a bad idea." Their D-Terminals beeped. They looked at the message. Both boys stood up and left, hurriedly out the door. However, before they left, Ken put his sunglasses on and set a blank face. He wanted to hide the multitudes of emotions he felt.

* * *

"Miyako, you have to tell them soon! You're going to start showing soon! You're so thin, you'll probably start showing at 4 months. Have you decided what to do with the baby yet?"

"Then I have two months left to tell them! And no, I don't know what to do with it. I know it's going to go to term, but I don't know if I can keep it. There are probably some great people out there who want a baby more than I do."

"You should go see a doctor; to make sure it's okay!"

"I can't afford one, and I can't let my parents know!"

"What about Jyou? He's studying to be a doctor, I'm sure he'll help, if you let him!"

"No, all I have to do is tell one Chosen Child and they'll all know!"

"Sora wouldn't tell anyone!"

"She has her own things to worry about; I don't want to bother her with my mistake!"

"Everyone's worried about you! Iori thinks you have an eating disorder! Tell him the truth."

Miyako began to cry, "No, he'll hate me! Especially with the way Ken's been acting lately! He'll hate me for turning him back into the Kaiser, they'll hate me!"

Hikari was about to argue with her more when both of their D-Terminals beeped. Hikari read hers out loud, "It's from Koushiro, he says it's urgent! He wants us to go to his house, that there's trouble with the digital world." Miyako's face went blank. What more could go wrong?

* * *

A/N: I feel better about this section, which was largely rewritten from the original idea I had. If you want an interesting story, ask me for the inspiration for this story! PS I love the dream sequence! Remember, let me know what you guys think of the fic!   



	4. Chapter 4

Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

A/N: I'm a silly American and know the dubbed version of digimon. However, I think the Japanese names are much cooler. In this chapter and the next, the digimon will evolve. The problem since I know the dubbed version, I don't know all of the correct terms for when they evolve, so if they're wrong I'm sorry. I tried my best, and I think these are right.

* * *

The first to arrive at Koushiro's apartment were Takeru and Iori. Koushiro didn't live with his parents anymore because he was attending university, but he still lived close by. Next came Miyako and Hikari, who were panting from running. Almost moments after they arrived, came Ken and Daisuke. All members brought their digimon, knowing they would have to go to the digital world. 

Daisuke took the lead and spoke first, "What's up? What's the emergency?"

"It's the older Chosen Children's digimon, they're missing!" Every one looked up in surprise at Koushiro as he began to explain the situation. "Tentomon sent me this broadcast just before he disappeared."

He turned to the computer and played a video for them. It was full of static and difficult to follow. They saw Tento as he gave his report, "Izzy, I found the digimon that abducted Agumon and the static. He says he wants the new static Kaiser. He says that it's the child of static Kindness static. He says we know static the child is and is abducting us static. He won't rest until static."

"That's all. I wish I could tell you more, but I say we go to the Digital World. The other Chosen Children will meet us there."

"Are you sure it's wise to bring all of us? It sounds like he wants Ken. It might be better if he stays here," Takeru suggested.

Ken smiled at him, "I'm not the Kaiser anymore; I haven't been the Kaiser for 4 years. He doesn't want me, he wants the new Kaiser. Besides, we'll probably need Imperialdramon to fight this thing."

Iori looked livid, "Well, Ken, you say you're not the Kaiser, then why are you dressed like this?"

Daisuke immediately defended his friend, "You don't know what he's been through!"

"I do, Daisuke, and Miyako and I both think he's acting like a jerk." Hikari declared. She looked for her friend and found her curled on the floor, crying.

Miyako was mumbling to herself, "Don't make me go! You can't! Don't let him take him! He'll take him away! He can't have me!"

Hikari went to Miyako and hugged her, "No one's coming for you. You're safe; Hawkmon and I won't let anything happen to you," she paused, "or it."

Ken went over and grabbed her arm, dragging her in front of the computer. "Let's go the Digital World, and get this sorted out," he whispered in her ear. "Digiport open!" He declared, bringing all life in the room to the Digital World.

* * *

There were in the desert, near where Ken's base was destroyed. As soon as Ken let go of Miyako, she took off, running blindly. She ran straight into Taichi. He grabbed her and brought her back to the group. "Where are you running?" he asked, keeping a grip on her so she wouldn't bolt again. 

"Let go of me, Taichi, I have to go home, I have to get far away from here!" All twelve Chosen Children were present, watching Miyako struggle, tears streaming down her face.

Hikari stepped forward, "What's wrong Miyako?"

As tears streamed down her face, she looked up at her jogress partner and explained, "I've been having a nightmare for weeks, about a digimon who wants the new Kaiser. He'll stop at nothing to get him."

"Who wants the new Kaiser?" Koushiro asked.

"Who is the new Kaiser?" Yamato asked, glancing at Ken.

Miyako screamed and pointed at the shadowy figure above them. As the group stood in awe, Miyako made her get away. "You can't have him!" she screamed at the digimon. "Digimental up!" she shouted as Hawkmon armor evolved.

"Hawkmon armor evolve to…Halsemon, the Wings of Love." Miyako climbed on the digimon's back and flew off.

Ken watched her leave, "Run, you whore!" he shouted after her.

That earned him a slap from Hikari. "Don't call Miyako a whore."

Armadimon spoke, introducing the new digimon, "That's Corupmon; he's a mega level, virus type. He'll turn any good day to a bad one with his vile fury attack."

Corupmon spoke, "I want the new Kaiser! Hand over the child of Love, Kindness and Purity!" He chased after Miyako.

"Okay, Patamon, time to evolve"

"You too, Armadimon."

"Patamon evolve to…Angemon."

"Armadimon evolve to…Ankylomon."

"Ankylomon," "Angemon," "Jogress evolve to…Shakkoumon."

The ultimate digimon, along with his partners followed the mega level digimon.

"Okay, V-mon, Wormmon, our turn!"

"V-mon evolve to…XVmon."

"Wormmon evolve to…Wormmon."

"Wormmon, why can't you evolve?"

"I can't, Ken-kun! Your crest has been corrupted. You haven't shown kindness, only cruelty towards Miyako. I thought you said you loved her. I may not be human, but I know that's not how you show love."

Ken threw his glasses at his digimon, "Shut up!" Tai and Yamato made moves to punch Ken for hurting Wormmon when the former Kaiser collapsed in the sand, like he did when Wormmon died. "He can't protect me, he can't" Ken was paralyzed with the emotions he had been trying to hid.

Seeing Ken was back to normal, Hikari went to Ken, "The Kaiser can't help Miyako, but Ken can. You have to help Miyako now. She needs you."

"The baby needs you," Koushiro announced.

"Baby?" most of the Chosen Children asked.

"Miyako's pregnant with Ken's child," Koushiro explained, "And Corupmon wants that child."

Hikari looked at Tailmon, "Let's get Miyako. Digimental up."

"Tailmon armor evolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light."

Hikari looked at her armor digimon, "Do you think you can take on another passenger, Nefertimon?"

"Of course, Hikari."

"Ken, you have to get up, you have to help Miyako," Wormmon begged.

"She doesn't want my help."

Hikari grabbed Ken and digimon and forced them on Nefertimon's back. "Hold on tight, Ken, we have to get Miyako back," Hikari said.

XVeemon de-evolved to V-mon and armor evolved to Lighdramon. Daisuke climbed on the digimon and chased the younger Chosen Children.

Yamato looked at Koushiro, "How did you figure out?"

"Well, it was quite simple, since Ken's-"

Taichi cut off his friend, "Explain it later, right now, I say we follow them and hope we get our digimon back." The Chosen Children left tried to find the rest of the group, following their footsteps.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter of this story up! I'd like to thank my reviewers for their guidence and support of this weird story! There are only 2 chapters left! Let me know what you guys think of this so it can improve!  



	5. Chapter 5

Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

A/N: I'd like to thank Frost Deejn for his advice, I hope I explain Ken's and Miyako's motivation by the end so they seem slightly more in character. I'd also like to thank Seto-Kaiba-Lover for believing in this fic. I suppose I should thank JyouraKoumi for his support as well, at least I think it's support.

* * *

"Miyako, we can't run from Corupmon forever. He will catch up soon, and I don't know how much longer I can fly," Halsemon said, worried. 

"Vile fury," they heard behind them. Halsemon did a barrel roll to miss the attack. Unfortunately, Miyako wasn't holding on very well. She fell down, into the sand, screaming as she reached the earth.

Ken watched as Miyako fell, his heart dropped with her. Nefertimon flew to where Miyako fell. Even before her paws touched the ground, Ken was holding Miyako in his arms. He stoked her hair. "Please don't die, Miyako! You can't die!"

"I'm okay," she coughed. She was covered in dust. "Corupmon wants the baby-"

"He wants our baby, Miyako, it's our baby, isn't it?" She nodded weakly and started to lose consciousness. "Miyako, no! Don't leave me! I'll take care of the baby, I'll do anything. I'm sorry about how I treated you." Ken cried and buried his head in her violet hair. "Please forgive me!"

Miyako looked at him and whispered, "I forgive you," right before passing out.

With those words, Wormmon evolved to Stingmon. By then, Shakkoumon and Lighdramon had arrived. Shakkoumon tried to hold off Corupmon, but he was too powerful.

Upon seeing Stingmon, Lighdramon changed back to XVmon. "Stingmon, let's get rid of this guy!"

"XVmon" "Stingmon" "Jogress evolve to…Paildramon"

"Paildramon evolve to…Imperialdramon"

"Imperialdramon mode change to…Imperialdramon, fighter mode."

"Imperialdramon, get rid of that guy!" Ken said, still holding Miyako, who was unconscious.

"Halsemon, let's help Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon!" Nefertimon said as she changed to Tailmon

Halsemon de-evolved into Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon evolve to…Aquilamon"

"Aquilamon" "Tailmon" "Jogress evolve to…Silphymon"

"Vile Fury!" Corupmon attacked Ken. Shakkoumon stood in the way, protecting the couple.

"He's not going to leave them alone until he has Miyako," Shakkoumon observed. "Aramitama," he attacked.

"Dual Sonic!" Silphymon attacked.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon attacked.

The group watched the smoke that formed around Corupmon, hopeful that they had gotten rid of him, but he emerged, unscathed.

"What do we do?" Iori asked. The older Chosen Children had arrived at the scene, but could do nothing to help.

They looked at Corupmon as he flew up and away, "The new Kaiser is gone," he said as he left. With his words, the 6 missing digimon appeared and ran to their partners. Each cried to find their partners unhurt. Tentomon looked at Koushiro, "Do you know what he wanted? Who's the child of Love, Kindness and Purity?"

"Miyako's baby," he answered. Iori and Takeru hadn't heard him explain it the first time were shocked, they had left with Shakkoumon. The genius looked at them. "Miyako was pregnant with Ken's child."

"Was?" Ken asked, still holding Miyako.

"I think that's why Corupmon left, because she lost the child."

Ken cried, holding the purple haired girl closer, hugging her limp body. "No, no."

Jyou immediately went to Miyako to examine her. "Is she going to be okay?" Ken asked, crying.

"I think so. It looks like she has a concussion and maybe a few broken bones."

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know, Ken, but Koushiro's probably right, he usually is."

Ken cried harder, knowing Koushiro was right. He held Miyako close to his heart. Daisuke came over and patted Ken on the shoulder. "Let's go home and get her checked out."

* * *

Ken's heart sunk as he saw Miyako unconscious on the bed. He sat next to her, holding her hand. He refused to leave her side. 

"Ken, come eat, please," Mimi pleaded.

Ken just shook his head. "It's my fault she's like this."

Koushiro put a hand on Ken's back, but he didn't notice it. "It's not your fault, it was an accident. If you need to blame anyone, blame Corupmon."

Sora also walked over to Ken, trying to be helpful, "Do you want to talk?" He shook his head.

Jyou looked at Ken's face, "You'll never heal if you don't talk. We can kick out the girls, if it would make you feel better."

After a pause, Ken began speaking, his eyes never leaving Miyako's broken form. "She was my first," Ken said softly. All of the Chosen Children and digimon gather round. Ken spoke more, feeling something open inside him as he did. "She came over to borrow some money for a bus ride home to Odaiba. She had been on a date. She was beautiful, as always." He stroked her hair with tears in his eyes. "She yelled at me when I teased her. I told her how I felt about her, and she…it just happened." He began to cry.

"Ken," Hikari spoke softly, afraid to disturb him, "Do you remember your words? What you said to her?" Ken shook his head no. "You said, 'All in an outfit I wish you'd wear for me.' On her date that night, the guy broke up with her, telling her he wanted to date someone attractive with fashion sense." The indigo haired boy looked at Kari, not believing her words. Wormmon crawled up Ken's leg to comfort him. "You complimented her clothes and called her pretty," the female elaborated.

Ken nodded, and realized that she was right. "Why did she avoid me?"

"She was confused. She cares for you deeply." Hikari looked at jogress partner. "She was afraid to lose you as a friend. She's always been confused by her feelings for you. And then when she got pregnant, it just confused her more."

Sora got up, "I'm going to go call her parents, they're probably worried about her."

Mimi followed her, "I'll help. We'll call everyone's parents." She grabbed Hikari, "Let's leave the guys alone." Hikari nodded and left.

"Ken, I'm sorry about how I acted," Iori apologized.

"I'm sorry too," Takeru said, "You scared us there, buddy, why did you start dressing up like the Kaiser again?"

"The Kaiser didn't love Miyako," he said it so simply that everyone was stunned.

Daisuke went to his jogress partner, "Go to the cafeteria and get some dinner."

"What if she wakes up?"

"I'll come get you, I promise," Yamato told. Ken nodded and let Daisuke take lead him to food.

The remaining boys in the room stood and watched Miyako sleep. "Jyou, will she wake up?" Iori asked.

"I'm sure she will. She took a bad fall. She's lucky she isn't injured more." This didn't help Iori.

Taichi sat in a chair in the room, "I can't believe it."

The girls had come back from making the phone calls. Sora came over and sat on the arm of the chair. "Me neither."

"Where's Ken?" Mimi asked.

"Daisuke convinced him to eat dinner," Jyou said.

"I'm glad."

Koushiro looked at the time, "It's getting late, we should be getting home."

"We can't leave her!" Hikari protested.

"Don't worry, we'll take turns watching her. I'll stay first. The younger kids should be getting home. Especially you, Iori," Jyou commented.

"We're never going to get Ken to leave," Yamato observed.

"I think Daisuke might be able to. You all have class tomorrow, you should go home and get some sleep. I have Monday mornings off, so I'll be fine," Jyou sighed.

"I'll come tomorrow afternoon," Koushiro offered.

"We'll come as soon as school's over," Hikari said.

With that, Miyako's parents came in. The Chosen Children left the parents alone with their daughter, bringing their digimon with them. Hawkmon walked away, worried about his partner. They went to the cafeteria to see Ken playing with his food. Wormmon, Daisuke and V-mon have all finished their food and are waiting on Ken. Seeing Yama, Ken stood up, "Is she awake?"

The blonde shook his head no. "Ken, go home and sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"What about Miyako?"

"I'm going to be here tonight to make sure she's okay. Koushiro will be here tomorrow, until you come over after school."

"I can't leave her."

"Ken, your parents are worried about you. And you can't miss school tomorrow," Daisuke stated.

'You're right."

"Everyone's parents will be here soon, to bring everyone home," Mimi announced.

"What about me?" Hawkmon asked.

"You can spend the night with me and Hikari," Tailmon offered.

"Let's go to the waiting room, for everyone's parents," Sora said, ushering everyone out.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter! The story's almost over! Remember, reviews (not flames) inspire me to write more! As always, if you like my writing and have a request, let me know!  



	6. Chapter 6

Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for the ending, I got busy with school, and kept forgetting to put up the ending, so here it is.

* * *

Miyako awoke and saw white around her. She was in an inclined bed, sitting up. She tried to move, but found her self quickly tangled in tubes. It came to her, she was in a hospital. How did she get to the hospital? She looked around and felt alone. Suddenly, she saw her parents. They hugged her close. She winced when they hugged her, she wondered why. "Miya-chan! You're awake! We were so worried."

"How long have I been out?"

A doctor appeared behind them, "Only a day. You have a concussion, a broken leg and a few broken ribs, but you'll be fine."

"What about the baby?" she asked, worried. Miyako protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach as she had done for the past month.

The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."

Miyako cried. She hadn't been sure she wanted the baby, but knowing it was gone devastated her. She had just started to accept the baby. The sobbing hurt her ribs. Her parents hugged her and stroked her hair. "Your friends brought you here. They've been taking turns waiting for you. Can I send them in?" the doctor asked.

Miyako nodded, still crying. Hikari, Iori, Takeru, Daisuke and Ken rushed in, "Oh, Miyako, are you okay?" Hikari was carrying Poromon and plopped the in-training digimon in the crying girl's lap.

The digimon snuggled against her partner, "Are you feeling better Miyako?" He had been so worried about his partner, and she didn't even know the whole truth of the matter.

The purple headed beauty nodded before shouting, "I just want to go home!" She used Poromon's feathers to dry her tears. He didn't object but encouraged it.

"That's my Miyako," Hikari teased. She had seen Miyako so confused for the past 2 months. Miyako hadn't been herself at all. She just hoped that this could finally be resolved. Why couldn't her friend see how perfect Ken was for her?

The doctor came forward, "We want to keep you under observation for a day or two, mainly because of the miscarriage." Miyako nodded and hugged her belly.

Hikari grabbed her hand, "Do you want to talk?" The girl in the hospital gown looked close to tears again. She glanced at the four boys.

Takeru understood and grabbed the other three boys. Ken was the most reluctant to leave. "But…"

"Hikari will get us after the girls talk," Takeru said, dragging him.

"Mom, Dad, can I speak to Hikari privately?" Miyako asked. Ukon, Miyako's father, didn't want to leave, but his wife Asaka motioned for him to. Once the girls were alone in the room, Miyako began talking, "I'm guessing everyone knows."

"Koushiro figured it out," Hikari explained.

"Do they all hate me?" Miyako knew how they felt about her. She would feel the same way if it had been someone else.

"No, they're all worried about you," the child of light continued. Hikari wondered what Miyako was thinking. She had just gotten injured.

"But I made Ken the Kaiser again!" Miyako had turned on of their own against them, they couldn't possible forgive her.

"He's not anymore. He's back to his sweet self. He's been worried sick about you. You should talk to him."

"What do I tell him?" Just seeing him had been painful, Miyako couldn't imagine talking to him.

"How you feel, what you want from him."

"How you love him," Poromon said.

"I don't love him, Poromon."

"Yes, you do. You too made a baby together."

"You don't have to love someone to have sex with them." Miyako felt dirty saying that, some bearer of purity she turned out to be.

"You're a Chosen Child. Things apply differently to you. You wouldn't have gotten pregnant if you did love him; you wouldn't have slept with him. It wasn't chance you got pregnant." Poromon had surprised both girls with his statements.

"What about Corupmon?" the older one asked.

"The baby was only vulnerable because you and Ken were fighting, because neither of you could talk about your feelings for each other. If you two were honest about your feelings, Corupmon would never have come."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm not just a pink ball of fluff you know. All of the partner digimon know these things. Wormmon and I knew you were pregnant before you did."

"You make it sound like all of this was meant to happen, Poromon," Miyako sighed, she didn't know how much more she could take.

"You should talk to Ken."

Miyako looked from her digimon to jogress partner. "I'll go get him," Hikari said anticipating her request.

Ken came in quickly and went to his former position of the night before by her side. He grabbed her hand and stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?" he whispered. He smiled gently at her, but there were tears in his eyes.

"My ribs hurt and I'm tired of being in this hospital bed. I wish I could walk the halls and maybe have some food. I am also in major need of a shower."

"I'm sure a nurse will come soon. Do you have any pain from the miscarriage? They said there might be."

"No, but I think they might be giving me painkillers. I'm not really sure." She looked at the tubes and bags of fluids that went into her IV. "You look uncomfortable standing like that. Why don't you sit?" Miyako moved on the bed to make room for Ken to sit. He looked for a chair, but the only one in the room wouldn't fit next to her.

He continued to stand, "I don't want to bother you."

"Sit, please, this may take a while." Ken sat down, finding himself uncomfortable close. It was harder to resist kissing her when he could feel his body resting against her hip.

"How do we start?"

"Poromon said something interesting," She didn't know how else to start.

Ken wanted her to get to the point, but didn't want to push her, "What did he say?"

"That I didn't get pregnant by chance. He made it sound like all of this was supposed to happen."

"What was the point of this?"

"He didn't tell me." To Miyako, this seemed like a cruel joke. Just when she was starting to get used to the idea of having a child, it was taken away. Miyako started to cry, which hurt her broken ribs.

"Why are you crying?"

"The baby…"

Ken leaned over and hugged her, "It's okay." Ken began to cry too, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should have been kinder to you. Wormmon said Corupmon would never have come if I hadn't been so cruel to you."

"Poromon said something similar. He said it was because we weren't honest about our feelings for each other."

Ken looked at her face and smiled at its beauty. He went through her words slowly, that they weren't honest about their feelings. What were her feelings? He couldn't guess what was going through the flighty girl's head. Maybe that night was an accident, she was upset and she just wanted comfort. That was his fear, that she was only interested in him as a friend. "What are your feelings, Miyako?"

"I don't know. I know I care for you deeply, more than any of the other Chosen Children, including Hikari. I've always felt something for you, Ken. I just don't know if it's for Ichijouji Kenji, boy genius, or for just plain Ken, who holds the crest of Kindness. You're one of my best friends. I'm afraid to lose that, if it doesn't work out. I wanted to pretend that night never happened, because that way I wouldn't have to tell you how I feel, because I don't know how I feel." After her speech, Miyako looked down, afraid to look him in the eye.

Ken grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I love you, Miyako, nothing will change that. The problem is that you can't string me along. I need you to decide what you feel for me, because I don't know if I can wait forever."

She looked away from his face, going over every thought she ever had about him. She remembered being his fan girl, hating him as the Kaiser and how she had accepted him as team partner and friend. Those were all past feelings, what did she feel now? She knew deep within her what she felt, but was afraid to tell him, afraid of the word. It seemed ironic to Miyako that as the child of love and purity, she was afraid to tell Ken that she loved him.

Poromon saw the tears on Miyako's face as well as a stubborn look. The digimon knew he needed to step in. "Miyako loves you, Ken, she's just afraid to tell you. She couldn't have slept with you or gotten pregnant if she didn't."

"Why are you afraid to tell me?" He again forced the injured teenager to look at him.

"I'm afraid I love the wrong Ken. What if I only love you for the money and prestige?" She used his words against him.

"You don't, if you only wanted that you would have jumped the chance to date me. You wouldn't have avoided me. You stopped being my fan girl a long time ago." In a way, this was more painful. At least if she didn't love him, he could move on. With this, he had hope, hope that she would one day be ready to date him. Although Ken had told her he couldn't wait forever, he knew in truth he would. He would wait, against better judgment. Ken realized that Miyako had his heart forever. That no other woman in his life would ever compare to the crying girl in front of him. That he would forever compare anyone he dated to her and that they would never live up to her. He realized, not for the first time, that he needed her. "I need you, Miyako. Please say…" What should she say? That she loved him, that she wanted to go out with him, that she needed him like he needed her? "Anything." He gently stroked her cheek, his tears falling on her face as he hovered over her.

"Ken," Miyako whispered. She looked up at him, but didn't really see him. She knew his name wasn't enough; he wanted to know how she felt. Poromon was so sure of her feelings, why wasn't she? Ken knew who she loved, why didn't she? Why was everyone so sure about her feelings except her? He needed her, did she need him? Could she live if he were suddenly gone? Of course not, but was that because he was a friend, or was it…She needed time to think, to decide. His thumb rubbed her cheek affectionately. His body was practically on top of hers. She could smell his scent and breathe his air. She thought back to that infamous night and remembered how intoxicated his smell had been. She smiled, looking deep into his eyes. His blue eyes, she could look at them forever. His eyes were a deep blue, almost violet in color. Something clicked in her mind as she stared into his eyes for the first time and truly considered them. She suddenly knew what she wanted, what she needed. She wondered how she could have been so blind. Why hadn't she seen it before? She was afraid of what wouldn't be. She was afraid of being used, of being hurt. Her fear had blinded her from seeing Ken's feelings. If only she had seen all of this before. "I love you," she breathed, "I need you."

Ken collapsed on top of her and kissed her lips. With his hand became tangled in her hair he pulled her closer. Miyako's arms wrap around his neck. This was much sweeter than it had been two months ago. Ken kissed Miyako with the same passion he had in the dream. This time, it didn't scare her.


End file.
